


Get Out

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Name Of Your Soulmate On Your Body
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Get Out

He grimaced when fingers touched the name on his inner thigh, and he pulled them off him. Already getting up and putting his pants on, erection gone. “Get out.” He tells the girl, voice gruff.  
“I barely touched you.” She says, offended at how quick he had pulled away, when he had invited her up to his room.  
He turns to look at her, “and I would prefer you never touch me again.” The words are laced with venom.  
The girl shakes her head, before leaving the room, telling him to screw off, as she leaves. 

Colson sits on his bed, head in hands. It had been easy before being fucked up all the time and not caring if a girl touched his first tattoo. He had forgotten how easily it was to get soft if someone touched it and he wasn’t on anything. Glancing at his phone that lays abandoned on his nightstand, he sees the time as it flashes with a new notification. 

Picking up the device, and pocketing it. He grabs a shirt off the floor and throws it on. Racing downstairs, he ignores the sound of people in his house cheering when they see him, thinking he’s rejoined the party. Going past them, he grabs the keys to his newest car, before going out the door. 

Getting into the car, he starts it before throwing his phone in the passenger seat, only taking it and keeping it on in case his daughter calls. He drives for an hour before he pulls over and parks. His hands gripping the steering wheel as he looks at the large park in front of him. It was somewhere he was supposed to take his daughter, he had promised to take her when she’s in Cali next. 

Glancing at the phone that is showing a missed call from Slim, he picks it up and shoves it under the seat, before getting out of the car. Shoving the car keys in his pocket, he slams the door. 

Walking towards the swing set, he almost turned around seeing someone sitting on one of the swings, not wanting to deal with people. He looks at them, not really being able to see any of their features due to the large hoodie they have on. He looks back at his car, and unable to think of another place he could go to escape that doesn’t involve a bottle or needle, he sits down next to the person. His legs stretched out so he doesn’t feel an ache in his knees from sitting on something that is to low. 

Colson closes his eyes, tilting his head back as he moves back and forth slightly. “You alright?” He asks, surprising himself and whos sitting next to him.  
“Yeah, just a bad day.”  
He lets out a hum, feeling the same way. He can’t help but want to continue the small conversation he hadn’t meant to start. “Boyfriend troubles?”  
She laughs, “no. Nothing like that. I lost my job.”  
He looks at her from the corner of his eye, “that sucks.”  
“Yeah, but I’ll be okay, I think.” 

It’s quiet for a moment, before she looks at him. “What about you? Are you alright?”  
He nods, “I think for the first time in awhile I’m alright.” He turns slightly, the chains making a noise due to the motion. He extends a hand, “my names Colson.”  
She pauses for a second before shaking the offered hand, “Y/N.”  
He whispers the last name that follows the Y/N on his thigh. When she says his last name back to him, he laughs. 

“Oh my god. I never, I never thought I was going to meet you. And when I did I was so sure I would be so high and fucked up that I wouldn’t remember.” He tells her.  
“Well, the universe wanted to surprise you.” She tells him.  
He nods, still unable to believe that this was her, this was his soulmate. That he was actually meeting his soulmate. “Can I see my name?”  
“Yeah,” she stands up, pulling up her hoodie, he sees his name resting in the same place as his triple x tattoo.  
“Wow.” He mutters, fingers moving to trace it before he can stop himself. He pauses midway through his first name when he realizes what he’s doing. “Sorry.”  
She shrugs, “It's fine. Feels nice when you touch it. Can I see mine?”  
His hands fly to his pants, ready to pull them down, but when he remembers where they are and how he would be showing everything to his soulmate within the first hour of meeting her, he stops. “I would, but it’s kind of in a weird place.”  
“It’s not on your dick is it?”  
He laughs, hands gripping the chains. “No, it’s pretty close though. It’s on my inner thigh, like right by my balls.”  
She winces, “I thought mine was weird.”  
“I have a tattoo were yours is actually. I mean I have tattoos everywhere, but…” he shrugs, trailing off.  
She eyes the tattoos on his arms she can see, “all over?”  
“Yeah. My whole back is covered, arms, torso, my legs have some but they’re pretty blank.” He gestures as he talks.  
She nods, focusing more on his arms in the dim light, trying to see if she can make anything out. “Is that the gorillaz?” She asks, seeing something that looks like one of the characters they have.  
He turns his arm slightly, so they both can see it. “Yeah, I always thought he was a weird little dude.”  
“It looks like it was done well. All of yours actually look really good.”  
“Thanks.” He scratches at the back of his neck, ears turning slightly pink.

As they continue to talk about his tattoos, Colson remembers what she said earlier about having lost her job. “You said that you lost your job earlier. Where were you working?”  
Y/N blinks, surprised at the change of topic. “I worked at a production company that made YouTube videos. They decided that they only needed two full time camera operators instead of three.”  
“Jeez, and no warning?”  
She shrugs, “I don’t think there was any like warning signs. But, I got pulled into a meeting with the boss and he told me that it was my last day.”  
He curses at that, “Jeez, not even like you have two weeks to find something else.”  
“No, I think if I had been working there for more than a year there would have been, but I had only been there for eight months.”  
“That’s kind of fucked up.” He tells her.  
“Yeah, but it could have been worse. They could of also told me I wasn’t allowed to get my paycheck today.”  
He kicks his feet slightly, making both of their swings move since he was gripping the chain of her swing closest to him. “What are you going to now?”  
“Probably do what I was doing before. I only took the job because I wanted to take a two year break, it will have just been an eight month break instead of two years.” She tells him, swinging to the side as payback.  
He glances at her, a question look in his eyes. “What were you doing before?”  
“Directing. Nothing big.” She says, seeing his face. “I was doing some short films, and I decided to take a break because I want to earn money for a project.”  
“Ever done any music videos?” He asks.  
She nods, “yeah, for a few local bands or kids that don’t really have any money but are trying to start out.”  
“Doing charity work?” He teases.  
“Kind of, any kind of experience can help, so they were helping me more than I was helping them.”  
“I think they would disagree.”  
“Maybe.”


End file.
